


Loslassen

by Khalaris



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: Die chinesische Prinzessin, Friendship/Love, Gen, Non-Sexual Intimacy, POV Alternating
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalaris/pseuds/Khalaris
Summary: Der letzte Ton war schon lange ausgeklungen. Er fühlte sich immer noch wie gelähmt, alles war schwer. Er konnte Thiel nicht ansehen. Konnte nicht sprechen. Nicht denken.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Loslassen

**Author's Note:**

> Kleines Geburtstagsgeschenk an mich selbst. Mal nicht ganz so ausführlich editiert weil ich das heute morgen erst geschrieben habe. Fehler dürfen gerne kommentiert werden :)
> 
> Spielt direkt nach _Die chinesische Prinzessin_ als die beiden bei Thiel auf dem Sofa saßen. Habe mich gleich gefragt wie es danach wohl weiterging.

Der letzte Ton war schon lange ausgeklungen. Er fühlte sich immer noch wie gelähmt, alles war schwer. Er konnte Thiel nicht ansehen. Konnte nicht sprechen. Nicht denken. 

Er war leer. Normalerweise überschlugen sich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf. Immer, zu jeder Zeit. Jetzt war da nur Stille.

Seine Augen fielen zu, sein Kopf sank nach vorn. Wärme an seiner Schulter, dann eine Hand, die seine umschloss. Ein Ziehen. Er blinzelte, stolperte hinter Thiel her. Ein Schaudern durchfuhr ihn; das Bett war kalt als er sich setzte. Stoff raschelte und eine Hand drückte ihn aufs Bett bis er lag. Die Decke legte sich auf ihn, kühl und schwer. Er zog sie bis unters Kinn. Es wurde dunkel im Zimmer, dann bog sich die Matratze als Thiel sich hinlegte. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, zu Thiel.

Thiel war ganz nah, er hörte seinen Atem, spürte wie Thiels Hand flüchtig seine Wange berührte. Hier war er sicher.

* * *

Er war schon eine ganze Weile wach. Der schmale Lichtschein an der Wand, der durch eine Lücke zwischen seinen Vorhängen durchschien, verriet, dass es Nachmittag war. Aber er wollte Boerne nicht aufwecken, also blieb er liegen und rührte er sich nicht.

Boerne lag immer noch neben ihm, in sich zusammengerollt, die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze gezogen. Der dunkle Haarschopf kitzelte ihn und Boernes gleichmäßiger Atem strich über seinen Arm. Die Decke hob und senkte mit jedem seiner Atemzüge.

Es war… schön.

Der Gedanke hätte ihn überraschen sollen. Aber er tat es nicht.

Die vergangenen Tage kamen ihm fast unwirklich vor. Boerne war so still gewesen. So verletzlich. Dann wieder aufgedreht. Hatte teilweise richtig neben sich gestanden. Aber jetzt lag er hier, bei ihm, ganz ruhig.

Da war auf einmal so ein Ziehen in seiner Brust - der überwältigende Drang Boerne zu beschützen, nur keine Gefahr an ihn heranzulassen.

Bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte war er noch näher an Boerne herangerutscht und hatte einen Arm um ihn gelegt. Boerne schlummerte weiter. Der würde ihm wahrscheinlich die Leviten lesen wenn er jetzt wach wäre aber er konnte einfach nicht loslassen. Boerne war es doch, der ihm Halt gab. Und Boerne war es, den er halten wollte.

* * *

Die Hand in seinen Haaren weckte ihn. Es war warm, die Decke um ihn herum fühlte sich an wie ein Kokon. Er wollte sich nicht bewegen, nicht einmal die Augen öffnen. Und da war diese Hand.

Natürlich. Das war doch Thiel.

Thiel, der da vor ihm lag. Thiel, der seinen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte und dessen Hand durch seine Haare fuhr. Thiel, an dessen Brust sein Kopf lag. Er atmete Thiels vertrauten Geruch ein. Wann hatte er sich das letzte mal so geborgen gefühlt? Hatte seine Maske und seine Rüstung ablegen und einfach nur _sein_ können?

Er seufzte innerlich. Bald würden sie aufstehen und wieder zum Alltag zurückkehren.

Später.

Jetzt in diesem Moment musste er nicht stark sein. Er konnte einfach loslassen.


End file.
